


Silent All These Years

by were_lemur



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-31
Updated: 2008-07-31
Packaged: 2017-10-17 03:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mon Mothma learns a few surprising truths.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent All These Years

Of course, she'd wondered.

After all, it wasn't as if Skywalker was a common name. And Commander Skywalker had certainly looked the part -- though he'd lacked the sheer showmanship of the Hero Without Fear. And, of course, though Skywalker had been presumed killed during the purge, it wasn't impossible that he'd left behind a son.

But with the Alliance constantly on the run, she'd never had the opportunity to ask.

Three weeks after Endor, he and Leia Organa came to _her_.

Organa spoke first. "There's something you ought to know -- about the two of us. Something that could be used to damage our credibility."

For a moment, she thought that Organa was going to say that Skywalker had gotten her pregnant. She was about to reassure them that there were worse things, when he blurted out "Darth Vader was our father."

She wasn't sure which shocked her more -- the _Darth Vader_ or the _our_. She let out a long breath before asking, "Not Anakin Skywalker?"

"Anakin Skywalker took the name Darth Vader," Organa explained. By the carefully neutral tone in her voice, she was none too happy about the fact.

That voice, the tilt of her chin -- it was as if two and a half decades fell away. And suddenly, a quarter of a century too late, everything clicked into place. _Oh, Padme, why didn't you tell me?_


End file.
